robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Forraen Investigation
First Encounters with Forraen This first story is My Story “So, my account went by the name of degqwwh. And I was casually playing jailbreak when I came across Forraen. I just drove off to rob the mueseum Forraen didn’t have a car. But when I got there, Forraen was waiting for me. He said “Stop.” Until I stopped going around the map. He said after I stopped “Ill show you to run away from me.” I didn’t quite think much of this at first until I logged on the next day. It showed the login, sign in screen. I logged in with my username and password it didn’t work. I looked at my account on the web and I was only wearing a roundy head and my status was, “HACKED BY FORRAEN” and I was following him. If you have any advice on getting my account back please notify me at my new account.” Then, two of my friends also had an apparent encounter as well. Jackie_Alabama: ”Okay, this sounds weird. A while ago my account by the name of ’Jackie_Alabama’ was supposedly hacked by a user named Forraen. It appears now he has given it to some other guy. He calls it his Trio of Ice. I was playing Ragdoll Shotgun just shooting people to oblivion. This dude named Forraen joined and he said. ’Join us.’ I was like, okay... It was extremely weird but I kept playing. The next day I logged on to roblox but I wasn’t in my account. I tried logging in with my username and password, but it didn’t work. I looked my account up in the search roster and my status was ‘HACKED BY FORRAEN.’” GOOBERGOBBER16251: ”this is weird dud. I was playing some bubble gum sim and this dud named forraen joined and said “Come with me to the temple“ I was like “dud ik u r a wannabe” he said “Have it your way.” and I didnt think much. the next day I logged on and like I wasn’t logged in. I tried logging in and it didn’t work.” The Three Users Attacked (What they saw) The three users that were attacked by Forraen are believed to have seen footage taken by Forraen that he used to track his next targets. He is believed to be ordered by a user who goes by Pheoxius. We are still looking deeper into this but this is the footage I saw before my account got hacked. It’s pretty strange but it also helps the investigation. He tells some people that parts of the story can only be found by earning it. So we also need people to earn his trust to get more information. Hunting Footage '' ''December 22nd, 2018 So, on a test account I was hunting Forraen. If you look at his temple you will find that there is a stonehenge looking place. It is a cube of snow with pillars in the corners, and the middle. There is also 9 dots of snow around it if I guessed correctly. And in this Stonehenge area, you will find a message saying “We are here, and we are here to stay.” or something. So adding to the weird factor here. It is believed by me that he might have some sort of link to Pheoxius in his games. I notice that the people have yellow heads. Pheoxius calls himself the ”Precursor” as stated on his profile status. I won’t go to in depth, but I found how to get to the top. But my screen started to glitch and went like this. (Add to this section if you find something I haven’t added) Category:Entities Category:Games